Solgryn
Solgryn is the final boss of I Wanna Be The Boshy, and one of the most infamous fan bosses in the I Wanna Be The Guy Series. Games *I Wanna Be The Boshy *I Wanna Be The Computer 2 *I Wanna Kill The Kamilia *I Wanna Kill The Kamilia 2 *I Wanna Kill The Kamilia 3 *I Wanna Kill The Happil *I Wanna Kill The Happil 2 I Wanna Be The Boshy Boss Introduction Solgryn first appeared in the I Wanna Be The Guy Series as the final boss of I Wanna Be The Boshy. After reaching the top of the Final Tower, the player will fall through a fake floor into a portral which takes them to Solgryn's arena, a platform over a fiery abyss. Solgryn himself will showly ascend from the bottom of the screen, before suddenly flying upwards off of the screen and appearing in the foreground to begin the battle. Solgryn will begin by quickly warping around the top of the screen, firing blue fizzing balls which fall down and partially home in horizontally on the player. Three lasers will then fire from the ceiling at the player's current location, with a small gap between the first two and the last. Solgryn will fire a single green bullet at the player, before a giant eel jumps from the floor and tries to eat the player. Solgryn will then fire a large burst of green bullets across the screen for several seconds before firing three circles of bullets in rapid succession. Solgryn will then fly above the player on its side and shoot seven semicircles of bullets, while rapidly dropping giant oatmeal grains onto the ground from an open flap which will bounce once before falling off screen. Solgryn will stop dropping oats after the sixth semicircle and Super Sonic will fly out of the flap and repeatedly attempt to ram into the player. Solgryn meanwhile will fire two more blue lasers to the edges of the platform and fire a burst of green bullets down, before Sonic flies off screen and Solgryn abruptly warps to the right of the screen. Solgryn will then warp around the screen, firing a wave of green bullets before disappearing again. After six of these, he will fly to the right of the platform and fire two waves of green bullets in a wavy pattern, some of the bottom wave curving above the platform to force the -player to jump over them. Solgryn will continue this attack until his health is depleted. After Solgryn's first health bar is depleted, he will roar in rage and float up off the screen while covered with brief explosions. The platform will begin to sink off of the screen so the player must jump up some falling spike-shaped platforms to reach the next screen. Phase 2 The next screen contains four vertically-arranged platforms. Solgryn will roar again and float on the right of the screen, keeping level with the player. A small harmless laser will be fired at the player for a few seconds before Solgryn stops moving and after a brief second fires a much larger, deadly laser in its place. Solgryn can be harmed during this attack, and on higher difficulties it is even possible to completely drain his second health bar, but he cannot be killed until the final phase of the fight. After this attack he will put up a green shield which will protect him from damage, and start floating up and down. Translucent green balls will appear from the left and fly at the player, which after a short time will turn opaque and fly at the player. These balls must be lured into Solgryn as they will damage Solgryn's shield with each hit and make it shrink in size. After enough balls have appeared, Solgryn will move to the middle and become stationary, firing two waves of green bullets which will sweep up and down, forcing the player to climb and ascend the platforms to stay in the middle of them. After several sweeps of the wave, Solgryn will start creating the green balls again, and he will alternate between the two attacks. Once the shield takes enough hits and shrinks enough, it will be destroyed and Solgryn will once again explode and fly off screen, with more platforms falling down to allow the player to ascend to the final screen. The platforms will not fall like those on the first screen, but the falling platforms are finite and the player will be trapped and forced to restart if he fails to make it up to the final screen. Phase 3 The final screen in the arena contains five small platforms in a slight 'v' shape, with Solgryn floating directly above the centre platform. He will fire a wave of green bullets on either side of the player as soon as they jump into the screen and sweep them once left and right before an exclamation mark appears above his head and he flies off screen. The previous bosses of the game will then appear one-by-one to attack the player, beginning with Ryu who flies in from the right to tornado-kick the player. Two rows of Hadoukens will drop from the top of the screen and Ryu will appear again form the right, landing on the right-most platform and throwing a car which will break into pieces which scatter across the screen. He will fly up and Hello Kitty will fly down, a large blue laser firing across the bottom of the screen moments later. Mario will then enter from the left and jump across each platform, Biollante lunging from the right and taking up most of the arena as he attempts to eat the player. Biollante will then leave and Mario will run across the air back to the left. Liu Kang will bicycle-kick across the platforms before being uppercutted by Shang Tsung, scattering his deadly blood across the screen. Missingno drops down and uses Hydro Pump, creating four water jets which must be used to avoid two Ear Rape Spiders launching from the left of the screen. Bomb Man will then fall to the right platform and throw five bombs at the platforms, which will split into two bombs on impact. The last boss to attack is a giant Super Sonic, who will home in on the player and attempt to ram into him for several seconds before leaving. Phase 4 Once Sonic's attack is finished, Solgryn will return to the screen and harmless flames will begin engulfing the platforms. The Vic Viper will appear on the left of the screen and the player must jump into it to continue the fight. Solgryn will begin by firing a massive pink Hadouken which will slowly fly to the left at the player's elevation. The Hadouken must be destroyed by repeatedly shooting it before it reaches the Vic Viper. During this Solgryn will fire two small streams of green bullets which move in a snake-like motion before spreading out. Once the Hadouken is destroyed, Solgryn will start creating a large number of stationary translucent bullets scattered randomly across the entire screen pointing in different directions, which will turn opaque, become harmful and start moving forward after a few seconds. Solgryn will create two groups of these, after which he will fire two streams of green bullets across the screen which converge to create a narrow tube, before moving up and down to curve the tube with his movements. After several seconds of this he will stop firing the streams, and instead start shooting columns of bullets with alternating gaps in between which the player must weave through. Solgryn will repeat this attack until he is killed. After his second health bar is depleted, he will scream Darth Vader's famous NO before destructing in a massive display of explosions. The sky will turn to blue and a double rainbow will appear, shortly after fading to the credits. I Wanna Be The Computer 2 Solgryn makes a cameo in I Wanna Be The Computer 2 as part of Master R's attacks. Master R's first form fires many small translucent Solgryns in a horizontal wave, and his second form fires another several in a circular burst. Solgryn himself is summoned during Phase 3 of the battle, and fires a number of Hadokens in a sine wave before firing a large Bullet Bill which must be avoided by jumping onto a block which appears next to the arena during the attack. He can be killed by depleting his health bar, or by waiting for Solgryn to disappear on his own after the Bullet Bill is evaded. I Wanna Kill The Kamilia Solgryn returns as the boss of Stage 5 in I Wanna Kill The Kamilia, where his fight is similar to his one in I Wanna Be The Boshy. The player must fight two other bosses before Solgryn himself appears, and due to this the introduction to the fight is skipped. Phase 1 otherwise plays out largely the same as in Boshy, with the main difference being that both Solgryn and his attacks generally move faster. Super Sonic in Kamilia appears out of nowhere from the centre of the screen, rather than Solgryn's open flap as in Boshy. Solgryn's attacks during this section begin faster than in Boshy, and the bursts begin at the same time as the lasers. Solgryn's waves move slower, but the spaces between the waves are smaller. Solgryn can also only be hurt during this attack in Kamilia. The platform will not sink off the screen, but the player must still climb the spike-shaped platforms to reach the next arena. The second phase similarly cannot be directly harmed, and the red laser attack is skipped entirely. The twin laser waves in between the green balls move slower, though the overall attack is the same. Phase 3 is skipped entirely, with the player instead appearing in an empty room with a background of moving spikes where they can jump infinitely, which they must do to follow Solgryn to another room filled with spikes where they will land on a platform which will rise to the ceiling. From there they can jump left to a large spike of spikes with some upside spikes providing stairs leading to a Save Block, or head right where the Vic Viper can be found. Jumping into the Vic Viper will make the spikes break and Solgryn reappear, after which he will perform his final phase. The final phase is generally similar, though as before there are some differences. Far more snake-like streams of bullets are fired along with the Hadouken, and the bullets will not scatter. The translucent bullets spawned across the screen are twice the length when they begin moving, though otherwise the attack is the same. The stream attack is also the same. After this however, Solgryn begins using new attacks which he did not perform in the original. He will fire two circles of bullets around of him, the second one moving faster and the first splitting diagonally. Solgryn then fires random streams and bursts of bullets which he will continue while creating another tube which does not curve. He will then repeat the random bullets before firing some more streams in all directions, after which he will start the attack pattern over. Once Solgryn's health bar is completely defeated, he will explore and the player will complete the stage. There are no sound effects on the battle beyond those created by The Kid. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:I Wanna Be The Guy Characters Category:I Wanna Be The Guy Playable Characters Category:I Wanna Be The Guy Bosses Category:PC Bosses Category:Bosses in I Wanna Be The Boshy Category:Bosses in I Wanna Kill The Kamilla Category:Final Bosses Category:Forcefield Users